Dia dan Mereka
by z-hard
Summary: Chris Lightfellow, dari sudut pandang para subordinatnya.


Akhirnya, setelah melewati bulan-bulan tanpa produktivitas, saya kembali menulis fanfic. Sebenarnya, saya tidak begitu puas dengan karya yang satu ini, apalagi mengingat saya telah lama vakum—yang menurut saya, seharusnya malah muncul kembali dengan ilmu menulis yang lebih baik. Tetapi, rupanya memang hanya segini saja yang bisa saya persembahkan untuk saat ini. Mungkin, di kesempatan lain, saya akan menulis dengan lebih baik lagi.

Akhir-akhir ini, saya kepincut _lagi_ oleh fandom Suikoden Series. Suikoden adalah game favorit saya sepanjang masa, yang posisinya di hati saya tidak akan tergantikan oleh game-game lain. Saat ini saya tengah _memainkan ulang_ Suikoden III, salah satu sequel yang menurut orang tidak begitu memuaskan, tetapi sangat luar biasa di mata saya.

Saya menulis tentang Chris dan kawan-kawan karena saya suka atmosfer di antara mereka—persahabatan yang kental, namun tidak melupakan rasa saling menghormati. Ketika memilih ingin memainkan Suikoden III dari sudut pandang siapa, saya paling bersemangat jika memainkan sudut pandang Chris (meskipun saya tetap condong ke Hugo sebagai Flame Champion), karena adegan-adegan antarkarakternya akrab dan menyenangkan. Saya juga suka memainkan sudut pandang Geddoe karena alasan yang sama. Mungkin lain kali saya akan menulis tentang persahabatan Geddoe dengan anggota unit ke-12 _Harmonian Southern Frontier Defense Force_ yang dipimpinnya.

Apapun itu, saya harap kawan-kawan sekalian menikmati fanfic saya yang satu ini.

Seperti biasa, penghormatan terbesar saya berikan kepada mereka yang bersedia untuk memberikan komentar, kritik, saran, membaca, atau bahkan sekadar melihat fanfic ini. Terima kasih banyak!

* * *

Disclaimer : Gensou Suikoden III beserta banyak karakter menarik di dalamnya adalah milik KONAMI. Saya hanya salah satu korban dari keindahan cerita dan relasi antarkarakternya.

* * *

**Dia dan Mereka**

By : z-hard

Bagi Leo Galan, Chris Lightfellow adalah orang yang kuat.

Kuat yang dimaksud oleh Leo di sini, tentu saja, dalam arti harafiah. Kuat dalam artian bisa menumbangkan dua ekor Pecklar yang sering berkeliaran di Yaza Plain dengan sekali tebas. Atau bisa juga diartikan sebagai kemampuan untuk membuat diam orang-orang tak tahu malu yang mulai mengacau di bar Budehuc hanya dalam satu teriakan.

Yah, bagaimanapun juga, Chris adalah kapten mereka. Yang namanya kapten, tentu harus memiliki keahlian berpedang yang setara dengan titel yang disandangnya. Tetapi Leo menganggap Chris sebagai orang yang kuat bukan semata-mata karena dia kapten atau karena dia atasannya. Chris termasuk dalam kategori unggulan dalam 'Jajaran Orang-Orang Kuat Fire Bringer' versi Leo praktis karena Chris memenuhi syarat sebagai 'Orang Kuat' dari sudut pandangnya.

Chris bisa menumbangkan dua ekor Pecklar dalam sekali tebas. Bahkan kalau kalian jeli, beberapa kelinci ganas di sana bisa ikut menjadi korban dalam tebasan yang sama kalau mereka kebetulan berkoloni dengan si babi hutan. Leo menyaksikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri—bahkan pria bersenjata berat sepertinya bisa kagum dengan kekuatan mengerikan itu. Sejak saat itulah Leo bersumpah dalam hati tidak akan macam-macam di depan Chris (minimal tidak ikut ambil bagian dalam lelucon garing Percival).

Chris juga bisa membuat mereka diam terpaku dalam sekejap ketika Leo dan ketiga rekan lainnya mengacau di bar Budehuc. Oh ya, tentu saja dengan satu teriakan.

Bukan berarti Leo mengakui bahwa dia dan rekannya adalah orang-orang tak tahu malu yang dirujuknya pada paragraf pertama, tetapi dia memang suka _sedikit_ bersenang-senang dengan mereka di bar kastil. Leo ingat betul, ketika itu dia sedang adu minum lagi dengan Anne, gadis Karaya yang rupanya punya imun terhadap alkohol, disaksikan oleh beberapa penghuni kastil yang lain. Louis—yang rupanya termasuk dalam salah satu penonton yang ada di sana—terlihat sangat antusias dan Percival menyadarinya.

"Ingin coba juga, Louis?" tanyanya tanpa dosa, seakan-akan anak berumur empat belas tahun sudah legal minum anggur.

"Jangan mencoba menjeratku lagi, Lord Percival," Louis menyipit waspada, teringat efek tak mengenakkan yang dialaminya setelah minum anggur bersama senior-seniornya dulu di Brass Castle. "Aku tidak mau lagi muntah-muntah di pagi hari setelah minum itu."

Meskipun demikian, sepuluh detik setelahnya Louis meminum juga anggur itu karena Percival mengatainya bocah dan Louis tidak suka dikatai demikian. Dan ketika itulah kekacauan besar itu terjadi dengan cepat—Leo dikuasai alkohol dan mulai mengayun-ayunkan kursi ke semua jurusan yang bisa dijangkaunya, Borus beberapa kali menjadi korban ayunan kursi Leo (kemudian ikut membalasnya karena dikuasai oleh likuid yang sama), Louis berteriak-teriak tak jelas (menurut pengakuannya esok pagi, dia sebenarnya sedang mencoba melerai Leo dan Borus, tapi siapa sih yang bisa melerai dengan waras setelah minum anggur?), dan Percival kabur.

Di tengah kekacauan tengah malam itu, yang bisa menetralkannya hanyalah teriakan dari seorang Chris Lightfellow, yang konon terbangun dari tidurnya karena keributan tidak jelas di bar—yang notabenenya _sangat_ jauh dari kamar Chris berada. Tidak perlu dikatakan ulang kalimat Chris waktu itu; dalam keadaan mabuk pun, Leo bisa menangkap dengan jelas kalimat itu dan itu adalah susunan kata-kata yang paling tidak mau didengarnya lagi dari mulut kaptennya.

* * *

Bagi Louis Keeferson, Chris Lightfellow punya selera humor yang bagus.

Saking bagusnya, Louis yakin kalau saja Chris bersedia bergabung dalam klub lawak yang didirikan Ace dan Joker, dia bisa jadi bintang utama. Berangkat dari pendapat sepihak itu, Louis bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa Lucia dan Dupa pernah memanganggapnya kesatria berdarah dingin dulu di masa pertikaian antara Grassland dan Zexen. Padahal, sebagai orang yang bisa dibilang nyaris selalu bersama Chris, Louis tidak pernah melihat gadis itu bersikap sedingin yang dikatakan kabar angin.

"Duh, Louis, memangnya sejak kapan kamu pernah melihat Lady Chris tertawa?" tanya Percival, suatu hari di Budehuc, ketika Louis mencurahkan segala tanda tanyanya pada seniornya itu.

"Duh, Lord Percival," Louis meniru gaya bicara lelaki di hadapannya, "memangnya punya selera humor yang bagus harus ditunjukkan dengan sering tertawa?"

Percival menimbang-nimbang; mungkin benar juga apa kata bocah yang satu ini, Percival sendiri selalu memasang tampang datar ketika melawak dan dia merasa selera humornya sangat bagus.

"Justru malah sebaliknya," lanjut Louis, "karena Lady Chris tidak pernah tertawa itulah, kusimpulkan beliau punya selera humor yang bagus. Kalau Lord Percival sudah mulai mengeluarkan lelucon, Lady Chris selalu terlihat tidak tertarik kan? Ketika kutanya Lord Salome, selera humormu jelek makanya leluconmu jadi tidak lucu—nah, berarti kalau Lady Chris tidak jatuh dalam lelucon garingmu, artinya beliau punya selera humor yang bagus kan?"

Menyipit jengkel, Percival mencatat dalam hati dendam yang harus dibalaskannya pada Salome nanti.

* * *

Bagi Borus Redrum, Chris Lightfellow adalah gadis yang sangat… cantik.

Sesungguhnya banyak kata sifat lain yang jauh lebih bisa mewakili Chris dari sudut pandangnya, namun entah kenapa, kata 'cantik'-lah yang paling pertama bisa terpikirkan oleh Borus. Terkadang Borus merasa sangat tolol kalau harus membicarakan masalah ini; perkaranya adalah, seharusnya bukan kata 'cantik' yang pantas diberikan seorang subordinat untuk superiornya—itu sih opini stereotip orang awam terhadap Sang _Silver Maiden_. Yah, bagaimanapun logika mencoba meluruskan, tetap saja perasaan yang mengambil keputusan.

Terlepas dari itu semua, Chris memang benar-benar gadis yang cantik. Premis ini telah menjadi rahasia umum dan bahkan telah disahkan secara _de jure_. Gadis-gadis keturunan Zexen secara umum memang memiliki kecantikan fisik yang melebihi gadis lain, tetapi pesona Chris jauh melebihi itu.

"Menurutmu siapa yang lebih cantik, Chris atau aku?" tanya Lilly Pendragon, sedikit ngotot. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sambil berkacak pinggang, seakan ingin memaksa lawan bicaranya menyebutkan 'Lilly' sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Borus, yang ketika itu tidak menyangka akan ditanyai hal semacam itu, tidak bisa langsung menjawab, "err, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Nona Lilly."

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh," Lilly menunjuk-nunjuk bagian depan baju besi yang dipakai Borus, "kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku. Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin meminta pendapatmu, tidak ada maksud apa-apa!"

Tapi Borus tidak yakin—bagaimanapun juga, yang di hadapannya ini Lilly Pendragon, salah satu kata saja bisa-bisa dia kena sabet pedang yang menggantung di pinggang gadis itu (bukan berarti Borus tidak bisa mengalahkan permainan pedangnya, tetapi melawan serangan perempuan sama sekali bertentangan dengan prinsip kesatrianya). "Yah, menurutku—err—kalian berdua sama-sama cantik?"

Borus tidak suka ini. Tidak sama sekali. Membicarakan hal ini membuatnya merasa sama sekali tidak gagah. _Alas_! Dia ini kesatria, bukan pengamat kecantikan!

"Jawaban macam apa itu?" Lilly mendengus, "harusnya seorang kesatria Zexen bisa memberikan jawaban yang lebih tegas dan gamblang daripada itu!"

Borus menepuk dahi. Susah urusannya kalau sudah bawa-bawa nama kesatria Zexen. "Begini, Nona Lilly," Borus bersiap-siap untuk memuntahkan jajaran kalimat-kalimat panjang. "Bukankah kecantikan tidak bisa dinilai hanya dari penampilan luar? Menurut saya, Lady Chris cantik karena dia bisa memberikan komando pada seluruh kesatria Zexen tanpa sedikitpun menghilangkan keanggunannya sebagai perempuan; dan saya yakin, Nona Lilly juga memiliki kecantikan lain, yang saya tidak tahu apa itu. Tiap perempuan memiliki kecantikannya masing-masing, bukan begitu, Nona Lilly?"

Lilly hanya menatap pria di hadapannya dengan mulut menganga, rona merah sedikit tergambar di pipinya. Mungkin setelah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada banyak orang di kastil, baru kali ini dia menerima jawaban yang menyenangkan hati begini. Borus tidak bisa berkomentar yang lain lagi, yang penting setidaknya dia telah menghibur hati satu perempuan hari ini.

Yah, untung saja dia tidak keceplosan menjawab bahwa Chris jauh lebih cantik dan memesona secara fisik…

* * *

Bagi Percival Fraulein, Chris Lighfellow adalah manifestasi dari kelembutan hati.

Selama 25 tahun hidup di dunia ini, Percival telah banyak mengenal pribadi perempuan. Ada yang manja, ada yang mandiri, ada yang kalem, ada yang heboh, ada yang feminin, ada yang tomboi, ada yang lembut, ada yang kasar, dan ada pula kombinasi dari beberapa sifat itu. Karena dibesarkan di lingkungan desa yang ramah dan belum terjamah tangan-tangan kapitalisme, Percival dididik untuk menghormati seluruh perempuan apapun sifatnya. Hal ini membuat Percival sangat lihai dalam memperlakukan perempuan sesuai dengan pribadi mereka.

Dari semua perempuan yang pernah dikenalnya, Percival tidak jarang menemukan perempuan yang berwatak tegas dan mandiri. Yah, bagaimana tidak, karena salah satunya adalah ibunya sendiri. Selain itu, ada juga teman mainnya ketika masih bocah dulu—gadis megalomaniak cilik yang sangat aktif dan otoriter (Percival jadi ingat bagaimana dia dulu, bersama Barts, sempat dipaksa menanam kentang di bawah komandonya. Tetapi itu sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia ingat-ingat lagi). Bercermin dari pengalaman itu, kini Percival telah terbiasa dan tahu bagaimana trik-trik cerdas untuk menghadapi perempuan tipe seperti itu.

Menjadi kesatria di bawah komando seorang kapten yang berjenis kelamin perempuan, tentu membuat Percival menimbang-nimbang Chris dari sudut pandangnya sendiri, menebak-nebak perempuan seperti apakah Chris itu. Percival sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan gender, sebetulnya, karena di Zexen, perempuan sama mulianya dengan laki-laki. Hanya saja, dia jadi tertarik untuk mencari tahu seperti apa sifat Chris dan memutuskan sikap yang akan dipakainya jika berinteraksi dengan Sang Kapten.

Percival sangat mahir dalam membaca gerak-gerik manusia; dia bisa langsung tahu gambaran umum perasaan seseorang kepada orang lain hanya dengan mengamati tingkah laku mereka ketika berinteraksi. Dengan cara seperti inilah dia paham betul bagaimana perasaan kompani-kompaninya terhadap Chris. Selain perasaan Borus yang memang sangat mudah ditebak, Percival tahu sebagai apa Salome, Roland, Leo, dan Louis, menganggap Chris. Ada yang menganggap sebagai anak sendiri, ada yang sebagai adik, ada pula yang sebagai kakak. Apapun itu, semua relasi itu memiliki satu kesamaan: perasaan menyayangi dan ingin melindungi.

Pada awalnya, Percival menganggap Chris memiliki pribadi yang tidak jauh beda dari teman perempuan masa kecilnya. Anggapan itulah yang menjadi produk awal pemikiran Percival ketika pertama kali mengenal Chris. Tetapi kini dia tahu bahwa dia telah salah. Kesalahan besar, malah.

Karena jika memang benar demikian, tidak akan ada kesatria-kesatria di bawah komandonya yang akan memiliki perasaan ingin melindungi sepekat itu. Jika memang benar demikian, Borus tidak akan mati-matian mencemaskan Chris ketika ia pergi mencari ayahnya bersama Nash, Salome tidak akan membela namanya ketika berhadapan dengan dewan, Louis tidak akan mau repot-repot menyiapkan air hangat setiap Chris pulang dari perang, dan Percival tidak akan seluang itu mengajaknya ke festival panen yang dirayakan di Iksay.

Semua rasa sayang yang ditunjukkan para enam kesatria terkuat Zexen untuk Chris adalah timbal balik dari kelembutan hati yang dipancarkan gadis itu. Dan kelembutan itulah yang membuat mereka berani bersumpah untuk melindungi Chris sampai rela mengorbankan nyawa sekalipun.

* * *

Bagi Roland Lazarus, Chris Lighfellow adalah kapten yang cerdas.

Dia lihai dalam membaca gerakan lawan, pandai menentukan langkah-langkah taktis penyerangan, ahli membakar semangat pasukan, dan piawai dalam pengambilan keputusan. Mungkin ketika sekolah dulu, dia juga jago memecahkan teka-teki aljabar.

Secara umum, bangsa Elf selalu menganggap manusia adalah mahkluk ciptaan yang paling rendah. Naturnya egois, licik, cinta perang, dan bodoh. Hubungan antarkeduanya memang tidak bisa dikatakan bagus—kalau tidak mau dibilang yang paling buruk. Meskipun demikian, konon itu hanyalah pandangan umum yang tidak terbukti secara ilmiah dengan sampel sukses tidak lebih dari lima puluh persen, karena pada kenyataannya, sosok manusia yang dilihat Roland melalui Chris, jauh berkebalikan dengan apa yang sering dia dengar dulu.

Chris sangat jauh dari kata 'egois'; sering kali dia lebih mendahulukan kepentingan teman-temannya di samping kepentingannya sendiri. Sekalipun Chris sempat menunjukkan keegoisannya ketika ia sangat ingin mencari ayahnya, itu dapat dimaklumi. Chris juga merupakan kesatria Zexen sejati—ia tidak pernah mau menebas musuh yang telah menghadapkan punggungnya, ia juga tidak akan menodai pedangnya dengan darah wanita dan anak-anak. Dan tentu saja, Chris adalah gadis yang cerdas.

Meskipun masuk ke pasukan reguler lebih dahulu, Roland masih bisa dikatakan satu angkatan dengan Chris. Ketika masih di akademi, Roland menyadari bakat alami sebagai kesatria yang dimiliki oleh Chris. Gadis itu dapat dengan cepat memahami strategi-strategi perang yang diajarkan oleh Kapten Galahad, pun juga menguasi teknik-teknik berpedang yang didemonstrasikan oleh Wakil Kapten Pelize.

Di atas semua itu, Chris pandai dalam memahami bahwa perang bukanlah jalan terbaik untuk memecahkan masalah.

Mungkin karena baru pertama kali, atau mungkin karena Roland belum pernah bertemu dengan perempuan yang sejenis dengan Chris, namun setidaknya, sampai saat ini, Chris adalah kapten yang paling cerdas yang pernah Roland ikuti. Dan jika menjadi kesatria elit di bawah pimpinan Chris, Roland sama sekali tidak menyesal telah meninggalkan kampung halamannya dan bersumpah setia pada Zexen saat ini.

* * *

Bagi Salome Harras, Chris Lightfellow adalah kesatria Zexen yang berdedikasi.

Sebagai angkatan perang negara konfederasi Zexen, Salome ada untuk melindungi masyarakat dan tanah airnya. Sama sekali tak pernah terlintas, barang satu kali pun, untuk menjadi 'alat perang' para anggota dewan. Tameng diangkat untuk melindungi, dan pedang ditebaskan untuk membela. Hanya untuk itu, dan bukan untuk alasan lain.

Menjadi ahli siasat perang pasukan Zexen, Salome selalu berusaha memanfaatkan posisinya untuk memikirkan strategi perang yang menimbulkan korban paling sedikit. Bahkan, kalau perlu, meniadakan perang yang tidak berguna. Seorang kesatria hanya akan bertarung dengan kesatria pula, dan tidak akan pernah mengangkat senjatanya ketika berhadapan dengan rakyat sipil. Berkat tekad itulah angkatan bersenjata Zexen pantas menyandang gelar sebagai kesatria terhormat—setidaknya sampai perang Fire Bringer kedua meletus.

Dalam situasi politik, terkadang kamu akan menemukan saat di mana sulit untuk menemukan titik temu antara dewan dan angkatan perang. Mengerahkan pasukan untuk menjatuhkan klan Lizard secara terburu-buru tentu bukan langkah yang akan diambil Salome—terlalu riskan dan tidak matang. Akan tetapi, kamu tidak akan bisa begitu saja menolak perintah atasanmu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dalam situasi seperti ini, acap kali Salome teringat pada apa yang dikatakan oleh Dupa, dulu ketika pertemuan di perbatasan untuk menyepakati gencatan senjata, "lucu juga melihat kalian para _ironheads_ ditunggangi oleh orang-orang yang tidak bisa berperang. Di Grassland, yang kuatlah yang berhak memerintah." Mungkin pernyataan itu tidak sepenuhnya salah…

Ha! Tapi perkara ini tidak sesederhana itu. Negara dapat berdiri karena diatur oleh sebuah sistem, dan inilah sistem yang diterapkan di Zexen, karena Zexen adalah negara konfederasi. Bodoh namanya kalau sampai menghancurkan sistem yang sudah ada hanya untuk mempertahankan harga diri seorang kesatria.

Di saat Salome berpikir hanya dia yang meresahkan putusan dari atasan ini, sekonyong-konyong Chris datang. Segera setelah Salome memaparkan permasalahannya seara singkat, gadis itu dengan tegas mengatakan,

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku akan ke Vinay del Zexay untuk meminta keterangan atas perintah ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang-orangku terjerumus dalam bahaya yang tidak perlu."

Meskipun Salome agak menimbang-nimbang keputusan kaptennya ketika itu, dalam hati Salome tersenyum bangga. Bangga karena dia menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk orang yang tepat. Bangga karena dia mengayunkan pedang atas nama orang yang menjaga dedikasinya sebagai kesatria. Taruhannya ketika mejadikan Chris sebagai menara komando menggantikan Kapten Galahad terbayar penuh sekarang. Hanya di tangan Chris-lah, Salome yakin, kesatria Zexen akan meraih keberhasilan besar yang lebih dari sekadar kehormatan.

* * *

Bagi Leo, Louis, Borus, Percival, Roland, dan Salome, Chris adalah nomor satu. Tetapi bagi Chris, _mereka_ di atas nomor satu.

Ketika anggota dewan mulai menyinggung harga diri kesatria Zexen, merekalah yang menjadi penopang pertama. Ketika Chris menyerah pada keegoisannya dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari Brass Castle untuk mencari ayahnya, mereka menunggunya dengan percaya. Ketika Chris tidak yakin kerja sama dengan Grassland akan berjalan lancar karena kesalahan masa lalunya, merekalah yang meyakinkan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ketika Chris mulai mempertanyakan apakah dia masih pantas dielu-elukan sebagai pahlawan sementara dia telah terlalu banyak melumuri pedangnya dengan darah, mereka hanya simpel mengatakan, "Chris adalah Chris. Dan itu jauh lebih mulia dari titel pahlawan, apalagi pembunuh."

Bagi Chris, mereka adalah sahabat; bukan sekadar rekan kerja, apalagi subordinat. Mereka adalah penuntun yang mengantarnya pada gerbang jati dirinya, membantunya menemukan sebuah fakta kecil bahwa seseorang bukanlah seseorang yang lain.

Mereka jauh lebih tinggi dari apapun anggapan mereka tentang kaptennya. Karena Chris yang sekarang bisa ada karena mereka ada. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

FIN


End file.
